The New Member (Full Version)
(It is a nice day and all of the pups are relaxing) Marshall: What a nice day. Chase: You said it. Zuma: There hasn't been a day wike this in a long time. Skye: Nope, and we don't have any emergencies to ruin it, either. Rocky: So, what are we going to do? Rubble: I know, let's go to the lookout and use the periscope to see if there are any emergencies. Chase: Great idea, Rubble. (The pups head to the lookout as Ryder gets a call from Mayor Goodway.) Ryder: Hello, Ryder here Mayor Goodway: Ryder, I have a HUGE emergency. Ryder: What's wrong mayor? Mayor Goodway: City Hall is on fire! Ryder: Whoa, that is bad. Mayor Goodway: And Chickaletta is trapped inside! Ryder: Don't worry, Mayor, the PAW Patrol will be there. Mayor Goodway: Thanks, Ryder. (The pups arrive at the lookout, but Ryder doesn't notice them) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the lookout! Chase: We're right here, Ryder. Ryder: Sorry pups, but we have a BIG emergency. City Hall is on fire! All pups: What?! Ryder: I'm afraid so. For this mission, I'll need Skye, I need you to use your water carrier to dump water on the fire. Skye: Yippee! Let's take to the skies. Ryder: Marshall, I'll need you, your fire truck, and your water cannon to help put out the fire. Marshall: Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue. Ryder: Rubble, I'll need you to move the debris out of the way so Marshall can get to Chickaletta. Rubble: Ruble on the double. Ryder: Chase, I'll need you to keep everything in order, and be co-leader. Chase: These paws uphold the laws. Ryder: All right, PAW Patrol, is on a roll (Ryder slides down the pole to his ATV, While the other pups go down the slide to their vehicles. Ryder and the pups drive to City Hall) Mayor Goodway: Thank goodness you're here. I can't bear to think what could to my precious purse chicken. Ryder: Don't worry, Mayor, we'll have her out in no time. Mayor Goodway: Thank you, Ryder. Ryder: No Problem. Chase: Alright, Marshall Get some water on that fire. Marshall: Okay. Chase: Skye, Use your water carrier to dump water on the fire. Chase: Rubble, use your digger to move the de..... (Chase gets cut off as the doors to City Hall fly open. Dust covers everything and nobody can see anything. When the dust settles, Ryder, Mayor Goodway, and the pups see an unharmed, but terrified Chickaletta. The pups look around for whoever saved Chickaletta, but to no avail. Then Chase saw an white tail disappear into the bushes) Chase: Ryder, I saw somebody go into the bushes. Do you think I should go find out who it is? Ryder: Sure Chase, just be careful. (Nose glued to the ground, Chase was following the scent of a mystery pup) Chase: I wonder who this pup is, I mean, this smell is so familiar. Pumpernickel, eggs, flour, who smells like this that I know? (Chase walked through a creek and lost the scent) Chase: Darn, I lost the scent. This pup must be trying to hide themselves. (He walked in a ten about foot radius from the spot where he lost the smell until he found it again) Chase: Aha! Found it. ( He continued his pursuit until he came to a bread factory) Chase: So that's what I smelt, bread! Looks like I'm staying here for a while. (Chase slowly crept into the factory, found a good place to have a stakeout, and lied there silently awaiting the mystery pup to come by) Chase: *thinks* This is a great hiding place. (He notices a shadow coming his way) Chase: *thinks* Who is this? (He crouches down and pounces when the pups is near enough, but got a big surprise) ?????: Chase? Chase: Rosey? Rosey: What are you doing here, Chase? Chase: Looking for whoever saved Chickaletta, and now I know who it is. Rosey: Me. Chase: Yep. I see you still live here. Do you still make bread? Rosey: Yeah. That's why I was in a hurry getting here, I had bread cooking and I didn't want to start another fire. Chase: I understand. *sniffs* Uggh, when's the last time you took a bath?!? Rosey: Other than walking through a creek, a few weeks. It's hard to give yourself a bath when you depend on rainwater. Chase: In that case, we better get you to Katie's and get you a bath. Rosey: I bet you hope Skye's there. Chase: What do you mean and how do you know Skye? Rosey: I've been keeping an eye on you and the other pups to see if you need help and I've also noticed a few things. Tell me, Chase, do you like Skye? Chase: Well, I can't lie to you, so yes, I do. Rosey: That's what I thought. Now, let's go to Katie's and get me a bath. Chase: Gladly. Rosey: Hey, that's not nice. * slaps Chase playfully* Chase: Sorry. Rosey: It's okay. (Chase and Rosey head to Katie's so Rosey can get a bath) Rosey: *in tub* ahhhh, this is nice, thanks Katie. Katie: No problem. Rosey: *stomach growls* Sorry, I'm kind of hungry. Katie, do you have anything to eat? Katie: No, sorry. Chase: Would you like to come to the lookout to eat. I'm sure the other pups would be happy to meet you. Rosey: Hmmmm, sure. Chase: Great, let's get going. (Rosey thanks Katie for her bath and goes with Chase to the lookout where the other pups are waiting) Marshall: Chase, you're back! Who is that? Rosey: I'm Rosey, who are you? Marshall: Marshall. Chase: Rosey, this is Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye. All pups but Marshall, Chase and Rosey: Hi! Rosey: Nice to meet all of you. Chase: Where's Ryder? Skye: Upstairs, why? Chase: I need to ask him something. Skye: Oh, okay (Chase walks over to the elevator, gets in, and ride to the top) Ryder: I see you're back. Chase: Yep. Ryder: Did you find out who saved Chickaletta? Chase: Yep, and boy was I surprised when I found her. Ryder: Why was that? Chase: I found my sister. Ryder: So, what so supri-wait, what, that was you sister? Chase: Yep, and she lives in a bread factory where all she eats is bread, could she stay here? Ryder: Of course, and she is your sister after all. Chase: Yeah. Ryder: I also could add her to the team. Chase: Really? Ryder: Yep, as long as it's okay with you. Chase: Of course. Ryder: Well, I had better call the other pups. Chase, you get Rosey, I'll call the pups. Chase: Okay. (Chase goes to get Rosey as Ryder calls the other pups to the top of the lookout) The pups are at the lookout) Ryder: Pups, I have called you here to show you the newest member of the team, Rosey. Marshall: What is her job? Ryder: She is the second fire-fighter pup. Marshall: Huh? Ryder: Let me explain. Marshall, your job is to help put out the fire. Rosey's job is to get anyone out of the burning building. Marshall: Oh. Ryder: Rosey, do you promise to do your best and always lend a paw whenever help is needed? Rosey: I do. Ryder: I now pronounce you, on the honor of the PAW Patrol, the newest member! All pups and Rosey: Yay! Ryder: And, at the bottom of the slide a surprise is waiting for you. Rosey: Really?!? Ryder: Really, go check it out. (Rosey goes down the slide and lands in a firetruck identical to Marshall's. The other pups are at the bottom of the slide when she gets there.) Marshall: It looks just like my firetruck. Ryder: Marshall, it's the exact same thing as your firetruck, that's why I need you to teach Rosey how to drive it. And, her pup-pack is very different than yours. Marshall: Oh, okay. Rosey: What's in my pup-pack, Ryder? Ryder: in your pup-pack are two gas masks, a fire hose and an axe. Rosey: Neat, so, when do I get to learn how to drive my firetruck? Ryder: Whenever you want Rosey: How about now, Marshall? Marshall: Alright. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Stories